She A Rebel And He A Royal
by christiansweetginger
Summary: She was always known to be a Rebel and he was always known to be a Royal. They both were deeply in love with each other and have a different destiny in Ever After High. He however attempts to asked her out even though he knew someone was going to come along and tried to sabotage their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_Dexter and Raven were in a forest sitting on the grass watching the moonlight through the sky together. Dexter places his arms on Raven shoulder. Raven still have no idea why did Dexter had asked her to come with him in the forest tonight. But she thought it was romantic and sweet of him to invite her to watch the moonlight. She was hoping that she can spend more time with him and be with him until they graduated Ever After High._

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_Today was the day, Dexter had planned to asked out Raven in school. He been practicing for months what he going to say to her. through a mirror. Dexter saw Raven by herself in her lockers by the hallway applying a black color lipstick on her small precious lip. Dexter have to admit Raven look gorgeous with her black lip. As Dexter made his way toward Raven he haven't yet noticed one of his shoelaces was untied. _

_"Hey Raven." Dexter smoothly tried to greeted her but managed to fall on top of her instead._

_"Ummm... Hey Dexter." Raven awkwardly responded. She was embarrassed to see that Dexter had accidentally bumped in to her._

_"Do you want to go with me to the forest tonight and watch the moonlight?" Dexter confidently asked hoping Raven wouldn't rejected him._

_"Sure thing!" Raven answered._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Dexter on the other hand, was excited that Raven and him were alone in the forest. He thought now was a perfect time to asked Raven before things goes wrong._

_"Ummm... Raven I been meaningful want to asked you something." Dexter muttered and scratch his head._

_"What is it Dexter?" Raven question him._

_"Would... You married me after we graduated Ever After High." Dexter politely asked and opened a small box which contains a engagement ring infront of Raven. _

_"Of course!" Raven happily answered. Raven didn't think Dexter would proposal to her right now. A tear had fallen above Raven cheek._

_"But in the meantime I want us to start dating secretly." Dexter mention to her._

_"Ok." Raven responded and hugged Dexter._

* * *

_"Well... Well look who we have here!" Apple suddenly said appearing infront of Dexter and Raven glaring at them as she snapped a picture of them hugging with her mirror pad._

_"Apple!" both Dexter and Raven gasped. They were shocked to see Apple have taken a picture of them._

_"What are you planning to do with the picture?" Raven worriedly asked._

_"Oh, I might as well post it in the mirror blog." Apple threatened and snickered._

_"But why?" Raven continued worriedly asked._

_"Well since I can't have my happily ever after because of you, I might as well ruined your reputation with Dexter!" Apple satisfy responded._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Dexter was walking in the school hallways with a disbelief look on his face. He couldn't believed what Apple had done to him. She actually posted a photo of him with Raven on the mirror blog having Blondie broadcast live through the mirror pad._

_Dexter is certain that the Royals would be giving him the dirty look since he dating a Rebel who happened to be the daughter of the Evil Queen. Which is against fairy tales romance for a Royal to date a Rebel in Ever After High._

_Dexter know for sure that he doesn't want to end up like Ashlynn. The daughter of Cinderella who supposed to be a Royal. But end up becoming a Rebel instead. Ashlynn however doesn't get a Happily Ever After since she isn't following her Destiny. While also dating a Rebel which happened to be no other than Hunter._

_This actually made Dexter feel deveasted to know about it. After all he happened to be Ashlynn prince charming and he part of her fairy tales story. He didn't also like the idea of Ashlynn dating Hunter since they were meant to be together forever._

_"Hmmm... Ashlynn Ella." Dexter sighed._

_"Why do I still think about her... I mean I used to like her... But I'm dating Raven right now?" Dexter muttered to himself._

_After True Heart Days. None of the Royals were pleased that Ashlynn was in a realtionship with Hunter. Especially Apple White who wanted her close friend to follow her Destiny according to the story book of legend. Even Headmaster Grimm didn't approved of this._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"WELL I'M A REBEL!" Ashlynn happily announces infront of the crowd._

_All the Rebels cheered for Ashlynn except the Royals who were giving Ashlynn the cold glare._

_"But Ashlynn I thought we were friend." Apple said._

_"I'm sorry Apple... I hope you understand But I'm in love with Hunter." Ashlynn responded._

_"How could you say such thing like that?" Apple asked._

_Tears fell beneath Apple blue eyes as she ran off crying at the party._

_Just then Headmaster Grimm barge in the door with Duchess Swan along Cedar Wood._

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Headmaster Grimm yelled._


End file.
